1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing bracket of a reducer for a sprinkler, and more particularly, to a fixing bracket of a reducer for a sprinkler, in which the reducer for the sprinkler is capable of being stably fixed and the fixing bracket is capable of being conveniently and easily attached to or detached from the reducer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As buildings become high-rise and large-sized, sprinklers that may put out fires when the fires break out in buildings, are obligatorily installed at buildings.
A sprinkler supplies water with a high pressure from a ceiling part of a building and sprays water.
In order to install the sprinkler, a main water supply pipe that supplies water into an inner side of a ceiling is installed, and the sprinkler is coupled to the main water supply pipe using a connection pipe that connects a plurality of branched water supply pipes.
In order to supply water by connecting the plurality of branched water supply pipes and the sprinkler, a flexible tube that is flexibly bent and is manufactured of a metal, is widely used.
An outer circumferential surface of the flexible tube is wrinkled in a spiral form so that the flexible tube can be flexibly bent, and an O-ring and a fastening ring are solidly fixed to portions that are connected to the branched water supply pipes so that a tubular body can be prevented from being damaged due to pressure generated when water with the high pressure flows.
One end of the flexible tube is connected to the branched water supply pipes and the other end of which is coupled to a connection pipe referred to as a reducer to which the sprinkler is fixed.
A fixing member is used to solidly fix the reducer not to be rotatable.
FIG. 1 is a view of an installation structure of a sprinkler according to the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in the installation structure of the sprinkler according to the related art, a rectangular bar 16 is put on a pair of ceiling bars 14 in a right-angled direction, and the pair of ceiling bars 14 are coupled to each other in a manner of tightening a plurality of bolts, using a ceiling bar fixing bracket 20, and in order to fix a reducer 12, a flexible tube 10, and a sprinkler head 13 to the rectangular bar 16, a reducer fixing bracket 30 is coupled to the rectangular bar 16 in the manner of tightening a plurality of bolts.
Since the reducer fixing bracket 30 according to the related art performs a fixing operation using several bolts, an assembling structure is complicated and cumbersome so that workability is lowered.
Also, the reducer fixing bracket 30 according to the related art requires a separate tool so that a user can tighten bolts in a bolt tightening manner. In addition, it is very inconvenient to carry out an installation work due to detachment and loss of the bolts while the reducer fixing bracket 30 is moved.
The reducer fixing bracket 30 according to the related art fixes the reducer 12 so that the bolts can directly contact the rectangular bar 16, so as to fix the reducer 12 to the rectangular bar 16. Thus, an area in which the bolts contact the rectangular bar 16, is small, and a clamping force is lowered.
Since the reducer fixing bracket 30 according to the related art fixes the reducer 12 so that the bolts can directly contact the rectangular bar 16, the rectangular bar 16 may be damaged due to a bolt-tightening pressure, and due to the damage, when the rectangular bar 16 is moved, a tightening pressure of the bolts is lowered such that the clamping force and stability of a product may be lowered.
In addition, when the reducer fixing brackets according to the related art are detached from or attached to the reducer as the reducer is replaced with another one or is moved, the bolts need to be loosened or tightened. Thus, there are many inconveniences.